Balto's Requiem
by GleekInTheTARDISWithSherlock
Summary: In Balto's last moments, he reflects on his life, and is comforted by his son, Kodi, his son-in-law, Kirby, and their adopted children. Read and review?


Taking a slow, deep breath, Balto opened his eyes, and stepped forward into the icy cold of Nome, Alaska. The wind buffeted his body, and he flinched as the cold bit at his muzzle, seeping under his silvering fur, chilling him to the bone. He was old now, and had watched his son, Kodi, grow up and adopt pups with his best friend, Duke. His daughter, Aleu, was living with a wolf pack somewhere far away now. Turning and walking down the side of the ship he called home, he slowly jumped down onto the sand, shaking out his fur. Now that time had caught up to him, he looked more like Nava, the old wolf who had helped him and Aleu all those years ago. He walked along the shore, smiling faintly as memories flooded his mind. He remembered every moment. Meeting Jenna, falling in love, becoming one with her.. Seeing their puppies for the very first time... He let out a soft sigh of pride, closing his eyes. He opened them when he heard his son and Duke trot up, their adolescent children at their heels, bickering over a bone they'd found. "Hello, father." Kodi said, touching noses with Balto, who gave a small smile. "Hello, son," the old half-wolf replied softly, and touched noses with Duke. "And the same to you, my other son." He said. Duke smiled, eyes glowing. "Tell him the news, Kodi." Kodi flushed a bit, and smiled, looking from his mate to his father. "You're gonna be a great-grandfather. Aniu and Jake are expecting their first litter very soon." As if on cue, a pure white husky who constantly reminded Balto of his mother, stepped up, her belly swollen with her unborn children. "Actually, it's just me... Jake left when he heard I was pregnant," she said, her voice soft as falling snow, her golden eyes dull. Balto's smile failed him, and he stepped forward, putting his nose against Aniu's. "I'm very sorry, young one," He said, before gently nuzzling her. "The father is going to miss out on meeting many beautiful puppies," he added, taking a step back, his own eyes dimming. "Forgive me, my children. My time is approaching, you know this.." He started walking down the shore again, his children and grand-children following. "Then we will stay with you until you are sleeping," one of the wiser grand-children, Viper, said, hurrying to walk beside Balto, falling into perfect step. "Thank you, Viper, but that is not neccesary. I won't be alone.. Jenna will be with me." This stopped everyone in their tracks as Balto walked on, his head held high. Did he not remember his wife had passed away in her sleep beside him? Viper hurried forward, once more in step with Balto. "Jenna will be with you, my father, in spirit. But I will be with you in flesh," he said, pressing against Balto's side, making the old half-breed look at him as they walked. "Thank you, Viper. It is nice to know that one of you will not leave me to sleep the rest of the Angels." He said, smiling, walking toward Jenna's old dwelling that was now abandoned. Her people had left many years ago. He gently eased the door of the shed open, slipping inside. He stopped, the memories far too painful. Waking to Jenna's cold body, the heartbreak of losing her... He trembled, stepping forward before curling up on her old, now-tattered velvet pillow. He laid his head on his paws, eyes closing as he felt Viper settle beside him, and was sure Jenna had settled on his other side, but it was actually Kodi. It was still a comfort to Balto, none the less. He could feel himself start to slip into that eternal sleep, and curled closer to the warmth of his son and grand-son, who pressed against him in return. As he slipped closer and closer to his eternal sleep, he smiled, smelling Jenna's wonderful scent wreathe around him. As he opened his eyes, seeing Jenna in front of him, his heart slowed to a stop, and he went peacefully, meeting Jenna in Heaven to spend forever with her once more.


End file.
